Life Pond
by XenaLin
Summary: When Santana goes for a run in Central Park, she stumbles upon two blondes and manages to save them both. One from drowning, one from herself. Rating will most likely change to M later on. Brittana is endgame, that is all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, only the original ones. If I did own Glee it would be Brittana all the time. As it should be. **

**Also a HUGE thank you to my awesome beta, TTalks. Make sure to read her stories. They're awesome. **

* * *

Chapter 1.

'I'm going out for a run' Santana yelled into the apartment she shared with her best friend Quinn. 'Wanna join me Lucy?'

'Are you hinting something there Lopez?' the reply came from inside Quinn's bedroom.

'No' Santana dragged out her reply, smirking to herself.

'Just get out of here, you bitch' came the reply.

'I love you too Lucy' Santana shouted back as she exited the apartment and shut the door after herself.

Quinn and Santana had been inseparable for years, ever since high school. Now at 25, they were still living together, even though Santana could now afford to live alone. She didn't want to abandon Quinn so they lived in the same apartment they had moved into when they first got there at age 19.

Quinn worked at a coffee shop right now as a barista. She was serious about her coffee. After college she had briefly worked as an assistant to a law firm but she had been let go when they were doing budget cuts. After that law firm, she had managed to get another assistant job at another law firm but had been let go from there too about a year earlier.

Santana smiled as she was thinking about her best friend. It really had been only them since they moved here. Their old high school friends was scattered all over the States, but once a year they got together for a reunion.

The annual reunion was coming up in about a month, anniversary of their high school graduation. Quinn and Santana always went together as each other's dates. Neither of them had had any serious relationship since they came to New York. There had been shorter relationships or one-night stands but nothing too serious.

Santana secretly loved the Glee club reunions but she would rather die than actually admit it to anyone, only Quinn knew she really enjoyed them.

She laughed to herself as she descended the stairs of her building to go running. Running everyday helped her clear her mind and get fresh perspectives. She did that everyday to clear her head. She was a published writer under a pseudonym and she was always careful to not have her face on posters and the covers of her books. She hated the visibility it would give her. She didn't want to be famous but she loved writing so she stayed behind the scenes.

She turned her ipod on and put the earbuds into her ears before tightening her ponytail. The playlist started and she started running with sure steps. Her trail led her towards Central Park. She loved to run in there. It was big, but it was such an amazing place. Beautiful was the only word that could describe it.

She ran for a few miles before she got to the artificial pond near the Alice in Wonderland statue. She usually stopped there for a breather and to admire the statue and the round, enclosed area around it. She sat down on a bench as she watched the statue. This was something she always did. It was like Alice spoke to her, gave her new ideas and perspectives for a few minutes before she started running again.

She continued on her way through the park. Everywhere around her she saw people. It was quite a busy day. She was working from home so she could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted basically, though Quinn had to go to work everyday so she was usually left to take her runs alone. Today Quinn had the day off however but she wanted to sleep in apparently so Santana let her.

'Riles, stay away from the edge' a woman's voice was heard through the music playing in Santana's ears.

'Riles, I'm not telling you again.'

Santana looked around and saw an adorably, cute, blond little girl that couldn't be older than 4 or 5. She smiled at the cute little girl standing by the edge of the pond, maybe a little too close to the edge but it seemed like someone at least had their eyes on the little girl so Santana decided to not interfere and ran past the little girl. Suddenly she heard a scream and a splash through the music and quickly turned around. The little girl had fallen into the pond and the as she was so small, there was a possibility she'd drown. Santana reacted with lightning speed and ran towards the little girl faster than she thought was possible and dove right into the water, almost knocking herself unconscious on the bottom but she fought through the pain and swam upwards towards the little girl that was now submerged, still fighting to get back up to the surface. She grabbed her around the waist and swam upwards and broke the surface where they were met by a very worried, scared face of a blond, blue eyed woman that appeared to be the child's mother. The blond was standing just on the edge of the water, about to jump in to help Santana out but Santana motioned for her to stay and instead to grab hold of the girl to get her out of the water.

'Riley, oh my god are you okay baby?' the woman reached out for her as Santana had managed to get them both above water. 'Come here honey' she took her from the brunette and hugged her tightly as Santana got out of the water with the help of a couple of guys that had stopped by to see if they could help. She stood there, dripping wet while the blond woman stood a few feet away, still hugging the little, now crying, girl tightly.

She turned around so she was facing Santana, blue eyes meeting brown. 'Thank you' the blond mouthed towards Santana, and the brunette could see her eyes were tearing up. She smiled at the blond and shook her head as to say 'Don't mention it'. She decided to just go home. She needed to change clothes, and see if her ipod could be saved. If it wasn't saveable, it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't like Santana couldn'd afford a new one, but she liked this one.

She turned around to go home, but not before being stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned around once more and was facing the blond woman, who still was holding the little girl in her arms tightly. The girl was still crying hard but not as hard as she had been.

'Thank you so much miss' the woman said as Santana turned around and was facing her.

'It's nothing, I assure you' Santana smiled at her. 'Is she okay?'

'Yeah, she's just a little shaken up I think but I will go and have her checked out.'

'Good, you can never be too careful with such precious little girls.' She smiled at the little girl that now had started to sneak some glances at the brunette.

'I'm Brittany by the way. And this little girl is Riley' Brittany smiled at the little girl as she introduced her.

'Hi there Riley, I'm Santana' she introduced herself. 'I'm glad that you're okay, maybe I will see you two around again?' Santana continued.

'Maybe you will' Brittany smiled. 'Riley, what do you say? You wanna see miss Santana here again?'

The little girl had stopped the heavy crying and was now down to sniffling. Brittany held her on her hip and used her free hand to reach up and wipe some stray tears away from the little girls cheeks. The girl nodded faintly.

'Are you sure you're okay sweetie?' Santana asked Riley. 'Does it hurt anywhere? Maybe I could take you to the hospital?'

'No that's okay, you've done enough' Brittany said, sounding a bit harsh. 'I mean you saved my baby girl. I can never thank you enough for that.' She smiled to cover up the harshness.

'Nothing noone else would've done.' Santana smiled. 'I just happened to be there first.'

'Yeah, but you saved her still.'

'Just glad I was there to save her. She's a precious little thing.' Santana said, still smiling at the little girl.

'Well I'll let you go change' Brittany said, seemingly a bit distant and uncomfortable.

'Yeah, I think I need to before I catch a cold.' Santana laughed nervously a little, noticing Brittany's body lanaguage.

'Bye Santana' Brittany said and the little girl gave her a small wave.

Santana smiled and waved back.

'Bye Brittany, bye Riley' she smiled at them. 'Maybe I'll see you around.'

She turned around and ran home, her thoughts swirling through her mind. As she got home, she got into a hot shower. It might have been April and spring, but it was still pretty cold out and having jumped into a pond full of cold and dirty water made you kind of cold to the bone. She got out of the shower; wearing only a towel she was going to her room as she accidentally bumped into Quinn.

'Hey there Lopez, watch out. You might swing that way but I don't.'

Santana rolled her eyes. She knew Quinn was totally fine with her being a lesbian, and she usually flirted and joked back but today her thoughts were not in their proper place.

'Shut it Lucy' she hissed.

'Whoa whoa, what's crawled up your panties? Wait don't answer that.' Quinn made a face.

'Quinn, I'm just .. my thoughts aren't in the right place right now, okay?'

'I .. I .. sorry' Quinn said sheepishly, blushing slightly and staring down at the floor, making circles on the carpet with her big toe.

'What's wrong with you Q?' Santana asked seeing her behaviour. 'You don't have a crush on me do you?'

'No' Quinn mumbled.

'Oh my god. You do, don't you?'

'No, god no, Santana. I love you but not like that. Only as a friend.'

'Mhm' Santana said, not entirely convinced as she entered her room to get dressed.

'Honestly Santana, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable with the jokes or anything. I just .. I think I may have .. feelings for someone. Not you, not you' she held up her hands as she stood in Santana's doorway.

'Quinn, unless you want a free peep show you have to turn around right now' Santana said as she grabbed her underwear and bra to put on.

Quinn quickly turned around but continued talking.

'Honestly Santana. I love you, you know that, but only as a friend. However I do have feelings for someone else.'

'Oh? And who might that be? Do I know him? Or is it a her?' Santana teased her friend.

'It's a he actually. You know him. No it's not Puck.' Quinn rolled her eyes as she knew her friend's question. Santana closed her mouth as she continued to get dressed behind Quinn's back. 'It's Sam' she mumbled.

'Sam?' Santana exclaimed as she turned around, now fully clothed. 'You can turn around now Quinn.'

Quinn turned around, but she wasn't giving Santana eye contact.

'Why are you so fidgety and nervous Quinn?' Santana asked.

'He's your ex. I didn't think you were okay with it.' Quinn mumbled.

'Quinn, I don't care who you're dating. I'm gay remember. I don't care who any of my ex boyfriends are dating as long as it's not me. Unless they hurt you, then I'll go Lima Heights on their asses.' She said.

Quinn giggled at that last sentence and shyly looked up.

'Seriously Quinn, I'm perfectly fine with it. You deserve to be happy.

Especially for putting up with me all these years.' She added and winked.

'Oh god, we're so sappy right now' Quinn started to giggle.

Santana joined in as she walked to the kitchen to prepare a late lunch, and as they sat down to eat Santana seemed to be a little bit distant.

'Lopez, what's wrong with you?' Quinn asked as she saw how Santana barely ate anything of the salad she had made them for lunch.

Santana snapped back to reality.

'I .. um. I think I met someone during my run.'

'Really? Who is she? What does she look like?' Quinn started firing off questions at her that made her giggle.

'Quinn, what the hell?'

'Sorry, I'm just interested in your love life' Quinn teased.

'Oh I knew you had a thing for me.'

'Oh don't flatter yourself. So .. who is she?'

'Her name's Brittany. She's blond with blue eyes and has a killer body.'

'Okay' Quinn nodded, urging her to continue.

'She has a daughter named Riley and she looks just like her. So cute.' Santana sighed.

'Oh, she has a daughter? Well that doesn't mean she's straight you know' Quinn said softly, sensing that's what Santana was thinking.

'Oh I know, but she just .. she seemed really distant and at the end of the conversation, when I asked if I should take her and her daughter to the hospital, she kind of freaked out.'

'Whoa, wait, why the hospital?'

'Oh, I uh .. I saved her daughter from drowning in the pond. You know by the Alice-statue.'

'Wait what? You saved her daughter from drowning? And you mention this now?'

'When would I have mentioned it? It's not like I'm doing it right at this minute. It's done.'

'Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Go on.'

'Yeah, so I saved Riley from drowning and then we said that maybe we'd meet again there some time. Then I asked again if Riley was okay and if I should take them to the hospital. She nearly snapped at me that I'd done enough. Then she tried to smooth it over with saying that I had saved her daughter and that's why I'd done enough.'

'I wouldn't worry about it Santana. She probably was just on edge after having her daughter nearly drown. I think her snapping is pretty excuseable under the circumstances.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Santana sighed.

'Oh my god. You're totally smitten with this woman already, aren't you?' Quinn smirked.

'No' Santana said, not sounding very convincing.

'You totally are.'

'Maybe' Santana grumbled. 'She's just so gorgeous, but it's like she's .. I don't know. Afraid of something. She was a bit distant at times too during our talk.'

'Hm, well until you see her next time, I think you need to stop thinking about it because it'll drive you crazy.'

'Yeah, I think you might be right.'

They continued their meal under small talk. Quinn noticed Santana at times drifting off but came back just as quickly.

* * *

A/N So what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. If I did, Brittana would come first at all times. **

Still thanking my superior beta TTalks. Without her, this story would not exist, and it would certainly not be updated at all.

* * *

Chapter 2.

_A week later_

Santana was seated at her desk, trying to get some writing done. Her thoughts lately have been distracted by two certain blondes. Her fingers hovered above they keyboard, trying to find the right words to type but her mind goes elsewhere once again. She sighs and decides to just stop for a bit. It's no use trying to push it out; not when her mind is where it is.

She gets up and goes to the kitchen for a drink, she then makes something to eat before she decides to just give up for the day and go out for a run. Her thoughts are constantly on the blonde and wonders what her deal is. Why was she so uncomfortable and snapping at her? Santana can't help but wonder what is lying behind it. She doesn't really buy Quinn's explanation. Sure it may be part of it, but not the whole truth.

Santana wanted to know that truth, but she also didn't want to push the blonde. She didn't even know if she ever was going to see her again.

She put on her running clothes and shoes, put her hair up in a tight ponytail, grabbed her new ipod, since the old one was ruined by the water.

She figured if she ran the same route as last time, maybe she would meet the blondes again. So she took her usually route. This time she was looking for the blondes, especially when she came closer to the pond. Santana loved running on days like this; it was warm out this time and the sun was shining from a clear blue sky. Spring had finally arrived and it felt wonderful.

Her steps brought her closer and closer to the pond. Her eyes scanned the area. No sign of a blonde head. She sighed and decided to sit down by the Alice statue as she usually did. She leaned back on the bench and stared at the statue while catching her breath. She was an experienced runner and usually didn't have any troubles catching her breath quickly after having stopped. As she sat there looking at the statue, she let her mind wander. Her thoughts immediately went to the grown-up blond. She really wanted to get to know her better and she really hoped that she would see her again and that soon.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly in her seat. She hadn't heard any steps come closer, on the other hand she still had her earbuds in her ears and the music was still blasting.

She turned around and there she was. The blonde woman who her thoughts were with every hour of every day since she had met her the first time. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse under a black blazer. Her hair was neatly in a bun. In her hands she had a paperbag with the logo of a local café.

'Hi' she said, taking her earbuds out and smiled.

'Hi' Brittany replied shyly.

'Where's Riley? Oh my god, is she okay?' Santana's heart started racing in fear of the little blonde not being alright.

'She's just fine, thanks to you' Brittany smiled, 'She's in daycare right now and I'm on my lunch break so I thought I'd come down here. It's a lovely day and I want to enjoy it while I can, and I thought ... maybe I'd run into you again' she mumbled the last part but it was loud and clear enough for Santana to hear.

'Really?' Santana's smile grew wider. 'I've been running here everyday' she confessed. 'Same route everyday.'

'Yeah? I would've come down here sooner but I've been busy, and wanted to make sure Riley was okay. Even though the hospital said she's physically fine.'

'Of course' Santana nodded. 'I'm glad to hear she's okay.'

Brittany smiled and motioned for her to sit down again.

'Can I join you? I need to eat before I get back to work.'

'Of course, be my guest.' Santana said while crossing her legs, leaning back against the back of the bench, and resting her arm on the back of it.

Brittany sat down and opened her bag and brought out a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

'Can I ask what you do?' Santana asked cautiously.

'I work as an assistant at a literary agency.' Brittany said between bites of her sandwich.

'Really?' Santana said. 'That's awesome.'

'Yeah it actually is. It's fun. For once.' Brittany smiled, nodding.

She continued talking about her job and how much fun she thought it was. Santana smiled as she listened to her talk. She sounded so excited about her work.

Her lunch was long gone but she continued talking and Santana didn't want to stop her, though she knew she should. Suddenly Brittany looked at her watch and jumped up.

'Shit, I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm so late. My lunch was over like fifteen minutes ago.'

'Really?' Santana said, and almost pouted. 'Well I guess I might see you again some other time. I hope.' She added the last part shyly.

Brittany smiled, nodding. She threw away her now empty bag and Styrofoam cup.

'Yeah' she said. 'Maybe we will meet again.'

With that, Brittany turned around and walked back towards her job. Santana watched her leave, smiling. Her eyes started trailing down Brittany's body to her ass, and what an ass it was. Santana shook her head to snap out of the trance she found herself to be in and snapped her eyes back up just in time to see Brittany look over her shoulder and give a small wave. Santana smiled and waved back before standing up and continued her run.

When she got home and showered she put on sweats so she was comfortable. Her mind went to the blonde as usual nowadays as she sat down by her laptop, hoping to get some work done. This time her fingers started dancing over the keys easily, not stopping until hours later when she notices it's getting dark out. She glances at the clock on the laptop and notices it's almost midnight. Had she really been working for eight hours? That was insane. She's never been able to type for eight hours straight. Never in her career had she been able to do that.

She yawned and stretched her hands and arms straight forward, easing out the kinks in her shoulders and back a little bit, tilting her head from left to right a few times before she started getting ready for bed. Maybe she'd go for a run tomorrow around lunch time too. Maybe she'd be there again. Santana smiled to herself.

_A few days later_

Santana had been running the same route for days now, hoping to at least get a glimpse of blonde hair but she wasn't that lucky. Brittany must be really busy with her work to not be able to go out for lunch. The weather hadn't been the best either for a few days, it had been raining almost everyday.

Santana stopped by her usual place by the Alice statue, but she didn't sit down as the benches were wet from the rain. It was actually still raining slightly. She just stood there for a few seconds, looking around but she couldn't catch a glimpse of anyone right now. She was basically alone in the park it seemed. She started running again to finish her route, but suddenly she saw a flick of blonde hair and she saw her now favorite blonde coming towards her in a similar outfit as herself and she started smiling as she stopped by the pond, waiting for the blonde to catch up.

Brittany ran towards her but instead of stopping she continued on her run and Santana's smile vanished. She looked after the blonde that went on with her run, not really sure what to do. Should she run after her and stop her? Or let her be and continue with her own run, hoping maybe they will meet another day?

Today maybe Brittany didn't see her, or was just in a hurry. Santana came up with many reasons as to why the blonde just ran past her, but she really didn't buy any of them. She was really disappointed as she had been wanting to talk to Brittany, but if Brittany didn't want to anymore, then who was she to force her.

Santana started running again, continuing on her route that took her in the opposite direction from where Brittany was going. If Brittany didn't want anything to do with her anymore, she didn't want to push it. After all she didn't even know if Brittany was interested in even being a friend or something more or if she was even swinging that way. Though it seemed like she wanted to be at least a friend since she had approached Santana a few days ago, and had said she wanted to see her again.

'Argh' Santana exclaimed frustrated to noone when her thoughts got a hold of her. She literally couldn't get the blonde out of her mind and needed to know to get closure, but how did she do that without putting any pressure on her.

Santana finished her route and turned home. She needed to talk to someone and Quinn was a good listener, even if Santana didn't say it she did appreciate Quinn alot.

She entered their apartment and went straight for the shower before getting herself something to eat. Quinn wasn't home right now; she was at work as it was just around lunch time. Santana decided that while she waited for Quinn she could try to do some work so she went to her office and sat down in front of her laptop.

_A few hours later_

'Honey I'm home' Quinn shouted playfully as she entered the apartment.

Santana rolled her eyes as she heard her but she stood up and closed the laptop. Her new novel was well on the way, it was about a blonde and a brunette girl meeting and sparks fly.

'You have been waiting to say that, haven't you Lucy?' Santana said equally playfully to the blond she shared her apartment with.

'Bitch please, don't flatter yourself' Quinn said and rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

'Take your dirty feet off the coffee table.' Santana said and pushed them down before sitting down next to Quinn on the couch. 'Are you hungry?'

'Yeah, I'm starving' Quinn said and on cue her stomach growled.

'Order take-out?' Santana asked and laughed.

'Sure' Quinn nodded. 'That's fine.'

Santana made the call and ordered them some Chinese before sitting next to Quinn on the couch again.

'Okay, spill it Satan' Quinn said. She could always tell when Santana had something she wanted to talk about.

'I uh .. I kind of need some advice.'

'About Brittany I assume' Quinn smirked.

'Shut up bitch' Santana playfully smacked her on the arm before pinching it.

'Ouch, what the hell Santana. Do you want my help or not?'

'Yes, I do.'

'Then stop hitting me.'

'Fine.'

'So tell me what's wrong?' Quinn said in a more serious tone.

'I don't know what's wrong, that's the problem.' Santana sighed and sank back on the couch, resting her back and head against the back of it.

'Okay, what happened? Come on tell me.' Quinn said softly.

'Well ... I've been out running every day for the past few weeks, hoping I'd see her again. I saw her a few days ago. She approached me the first time, we talked while she had her lunch in the park. Then again I didn't see her for a few days, until today. I saw her running in the park so I stopped by the pond where Riley fell in and waited for her to catch up to me. She ran past me, ignoring me completely.' Santana sighed again, frustrated.

'Hmm' Quinn said, nodding along, encouraging Santana to keep telling her what had happened. 'Well, I don't know for sure but it could just be that she's still embarrassed about not keeping a really close eye on her daughter and she realises just how close she was to loosing her had you not stepped in.'

'But then she wouldn't talk to me at all would she?'

'Maybe she would. She may just be trying you out. See if you think she's an unfit mother or something.'

'That's ridiculous Quinn.'

'Is it? Think about it.' Quinn said, getting up off the couch as there was a knock on the door. Food had arrived.

They ate under silence for a few minutes, before Santana sighed.

'So while I don't think she is an unfit mother I think I get what you're saying.'

'Yeah?' Quinn raised her eyebrow, 'You sure you're thinking with a straight head here?'

Santana rolled her eyes. 'Not since I was seventeen.'

'Ha ha, funny. You know what I mean. Don't avoid the subject.' Quinn said, stuffing her mouth with food again. 'I know you think she's hot, but I think that is also clouding your mind a bit. You need to get laid.'

'Quinn' Santana said, flicking a piece of rice towards her. 'That was totally uncalled for.'

'What? So now you're a prude? Come on Santana. I know how you think. When you haven't gotten any for a while you start thinking with your ... well if you had one .. penis. You think women are even hotter at that time.'

'Oh really now' Santana said, cringing at the thought of herself having a penis.

'Yes, really. Your hormones are raging. Get laid, after that come back and see if you still think she's not unfit.'

'So now you're saying she is an unfit mother?'

'I didn't say that.'

'Not in so many words ..' Santana grumbled. She hated it but Quinn was partially right. She hadn't gotten any for quite a while and she knew she wasn't thinking straight then. She sighed once again frustrated.

'Sorry' Quinn said with a softer voice, 'but you know I'm right.'

'I hate you' Santana said.

'I love you too' Quinn said, giving her a crooked smile.

They finished their meal before going their separate ways. Santana entered her room. It wasn't really extravagantly decorated, a king size bed took up most of the space but she did have a desk, a huge closet and a big TV that hung on the wall straight across from her bed.

Santana laid down in bed, thinking about what Quinn had said and as much as she hated to admit it, she was right. She may be thinking with, well not her head. It may just be the hormones, but she thought she really was attracted to Brittany beyond what hormones could say. She really wanted to get to know her, and Riley, better than she did. But how?

* * *

**A/N So what you think? **

**What will happen? What's up with Britt?**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you who reviewed last chapter. 16 reviews in 1 chapter is a record for me, so from the bottom of my heart. Thank you. **  
**I also want to send a huge thank you to those who so far have favoritized and followed this story. Means the world to me. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No ownership of Glee or its characters and events. Just my own ideas and original characters. **

**HUGE THANK YOU to my beta TTalks. Go check out her stories. **

* * *

Chapter 3.

_Next morning_

Santana woke up after a night of somewhat restless sleep. She had been dreaming about a certain blond, they were on a date and things started happening before the blond had started growing cold on her and disappeared. Santana didn't know why she woke up so abruptly from her dream, but she was glad that she did. It was a cold dream and she didn't like it. It wasn't a nightmare, but it was close to one.

Santana laid in bed for a good fifteen minutes after she woke up and thought about the conversation she had had with Quinn the night before. Quinn was right; she did need to get laid. The problem was that the only girl she was interested in was the blond she had met in the park who had an adorable, equally blond daughter.

She yawned and stretched before she got up, not bothering putting on some clothes over her sleeping wear that consisted of a white tanktop and a pair of red flannel pajama pants. Her bare feet treaded across the wooden floor of her room and out to the kitchen to get some coffee and start a new day.

'Well look who decided to wake up before lunch' Quinn said jokingly.

'Shut up Lucy. What time is it?' A grumpy Santana said as she sat down on a chair by the kitchen counter, resting her forehead against the counter.

'It's past ten thirty. Did you get drunk in your room last night Santana? Why didn't you invite me?' Quinn asked, seeing how her roommate behaved.

'I didn't get drunk. I just had a rough night.'

'Ouch. Bad dreams?' Quinn asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Santana nodded and lifted her head up again, grabbing a cup to fill with coffee. She lifted the pot only to realise it was empty.

'You bitch, did you just take the last of the coffee?' She looked at her friend.

'Maybe.' Quinn said, as she read the morning paper.

'Why'd you do that? You know I don't function without coffee after waking up.'

'Not my fault you woke up so damn late. Make some more if you so badly want some.'

Santana sighed as she looked around the cupboard. No coffee. It was all out.

'Why didn't you buy some more coffee when you went shopping last time Lucy?'

'Maybe because someone didn't write it on the list.'

Santana sighed again, this time annoyed. Coffee was her life elixir. She could seriously not live without coffee.

'How can you forget when I live for coffee? Even if it wasn't on the damn list?' She grumbled.

'Look if you really want coffee right now, you go buy it yourself.' Quinn wasn't going to move right now. She sat way too comfortable.

Santana grumbled again, this time clearly annoyed. Quinn looked up but didn't get scared by the look on Santana's face. She was more or less immune to it by now after all those years of being roommates.

'Satan, please. Do you really think your glares scare me? You should know me better than that by now.' Quinn stated before going back to her paper.

Santana stood up, walked up to Quinn and smacked her on the back of her head before heading towards her room to get dressed and go shopping for coffee.

'Ouch, bitch what the hell did you do that for? Santana heard Quinn exclaim as soon as she had hit her.

Santana ignored her and smirked to herself as she walked to her room to change and get her phone and wallet.

_At the grocery store_

Santana wanders the aisles up and down in an aimless search for something else other than coffee. She bought more than they normally did, out of spite because Quinn didn't buy any last time she went shopping.

She liked to cook at times, so she decided to buy some fresh vegetables and things to make a nice dinner that night.. Quinn wasn't the best cook but she could manage in the kitchen. Santana however was more or less a wiz at it.

She ponders about in the vegetables section, not really knowing what type of dinner to make for the night, but it had to be something that was fairly easy to make. Santana didn't really feel like slaving by the stove for the entire afternoon and evening. She decided to go easy and just make a nice and easy meal; pork chops with some butternut squash and apples.

She searched the vegetables and fruit section for the proper items. Once she was searching for a good enough to use squash she suddenly felt something brush against her leg and she looked down just in time to see a blond little girl, who could not be more than 5 or 6 years old, grab a squash from the bottom of the shelf only to have almost all of them fall down on her and the floor. Santana snatched the little girl away from the falling vegetables and watched them fall to the floor and around the different shelves of other produce that were seated next to them.

'Riley, where are you? Don't run away from me like that again.'

Santana recognised that voice everywhere and looked down to recognise Riley. She smiled at the little girl who looked up at her.

'Brittany' Santana called out. 'She's over here.'

Brittany turned around the corner of an aisle just aligned to the produce section and saw the mess the little girl had caused and sighed.

'Riley, I told you not to run around and make a mess' she hurried up to her daughter and took the squash from her to put it back. That wasn't the item she had asked Riley to get. She bent down to pick up the produce off of the floor, and Santana bent down to help her.

'Santana?' Brittany only now realised that it was indeed the Latina woman right there beside her. 'You really have a nack for rescuing Riley.' She said with a half smile as she gathered the produce off the floor.

Santana giggled as she helped Brittany.

'I guess so.' She shrugged. 'No biggie. She's totally worth it.' Santana smiled and winked towards Riley who stood next to them, wringing her little hands nervously. She knew she was in trouble with her mother after this.

'Yeah, she is' Brittany sighed and smiled at her daughter. 'Come here Riley.'

The little girl came up to Brittany, who put her arms around her daughter to hug her.

'It's okay Riley. I'm not mad at you.'

'Really?' the little girl almost lit up.

'No' Brittany shook her head. 'But you have to promise me to not do that again, okay?'

Riley nodded eagerly and hugged her mom tightly, wrapping her little arms around her neck.

Santana smiled at the girl and woman's interaction. She stood up, putting the produce back to where it belonged and went about to pick out the next ingredient in her dinner plans.

'Um, thank you for doing that Santana' Brittany said as she saw Santana departing from them.

Santana stopped and turned around, facing Brittany.

'No problem. I'm happy to help.' Santana didn't really know how to act around Brittany.

At one point she was starting to warm up slightly just to give her the cold-shoulder the next. Santana really was attracted to her and wanted to get to know her but she wondered if she was worth it. Though in her heart she knew the answer.

'I uh ..' Santana started saying as she inspected some fruit on display, before turning her attention back to Brittany and Riley. 'I saw you jogging yesterday. In the park.'

'Oh?' Brittany said, feeling herself grow a little bit flustered.

Brittany suddenly felt a little bit guilty. She had seen Santana stand by the pond, seemingly waiting for her to catch up to her. She hated ignoring Santana because she really liked her, but her experience told her to stay away from any and all women, and men.

'Yeah, I was standing by the pond, waiting for you to catch up but you just ran past me. Did you not see me?'

Brittany wanted to say no, because that would have given her a way out of this. She sighed.

'Yes. Yes I did see you.' She wanted the ground to swallow her right now.

'Then why the hell did you run past me?' Santana felt herself get worked up.

'Santana please, no swear words. Riley.' She nodded towards the little girl had started busying herself by wandering around the islands of fruit and vegetables.

'Sorry, but why?' Santana calmed down a little bit. She didn't want Riley to hear her curse or get mad at her mom.

'I just ... I don't know. I needed to think. I needed to .. I don't know. I'm sorry.' Brittany felt her cheeks get red, from embarrassment and guilt.

Santana sighed, but she let it go for now. They were in a public place.

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to know' Santana said, 'I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now.'

Santana turned to leave Brittany and go about doing her shopping, when a hand on her arm stopped her.

'Don't go like that' Brittany said, almost pouting. 'Please? I'd .. like to try and make it up to you. How about .. um. We go for a run together some time?'

Santana thought about it. A run was casual, something that friends did together. Heck, even non-friends ran together at times. Santana nodded.

'Yeah okay.'

'Can I ... see your phone?' Brittany said shyly and put her hand on top of Riley's head as her daughter had come to stand by her, one arm around her leg.

'Sure' Santana said and picked her phone up from her jeans pocket and handed it to her.

Brittany took it carefully, programmed her number and then gave it back before lifting Riley up in her arms. The little girl was quiet now and visibly tired as she was starting to yawn. It seemed a nap was in order for her as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes. Santana smiled at the sight before her as Brittany slowly started to rub soft circles on Riley's back to relax her enough so she could go to sleep.

'She's really cute.' Santana smiled.

'Thanks' Brittany smiled back. 'Well I guess I better head off home to get this one to bed for a bit. If you want to go for a run, let me know by a text or a call.'

'Will do' Santana nodded.

'Great, now I'm afraid I'm gonna have to get going. I'll see you Santana.'

'See you' Santana nodded as Brittany turned to leave the store, with a sleeping Riley in her arms.

Santana watched mother and daughter leave and smiled at the cute sight. Riley really was adorable, and she started to catch herself with thinking that she'd love to see more of Riley and she hoped that would be a possibility in the future. Not yet obviously, because Brittany was still hesitant to letting people in, but asking for Santana's number seemed like it was a step in the right direction. A small step, but a step nontheless.

_Half an hour later_

Santana entered the door to her apartment and went to the kitchen to put the groceries in. She was met by Quinn who was seated on the couch, watching TV.

'Buy your precious coffee now Satan?'

'Yes Lucy, that I did. Guess who I also met in the grocery shop?'

'Uuuum. My guess would be the blue eyed beauty called Brittany, and I'm guessing she had her daughter with her.'

'How the hell did you know that?'

'Lucky guess' Quinn shrugged.

'Well yes. Riley was with her if you must know.' Santana said as she put the groceries away and then loaded a pot of coffee. 'She's adorable. I was in the fruit and veggie section and standing by the squashes and all of a sudden I see this little blond come running and grabbing a squash from the bottom only to have basically the entire stash of squash falling down on the floor, almost on top of her. I grabbed her and yanked her away from there. Then a few seconds later I hear and see Brittany and I look down and I see that it is Riley.'

'Wow you're whipped already Satan.'

'What? No I'm not.'

'Yes you are. You hate kids and yet this little girl has you wrapped around her finger already. Not to mention her mom. I've never seen you like this. I like it. Means I have something to tease you about.'

'Q, don't be so fucking mean all the time. It's not fair.'

'Oh, so it's fair for you to call me Lucy and insinuate that I used to be fat and had braces and glasses?'

'I .. but ..' Santana tried to come up with some reply but she couldn't. Quinn had a point.

Santana went and sat down next to Quinn and leaned her head on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry I always go there Quinn, I really am' Santana said, 'but you do always lure me there, even if I don't want to.'

'I guess I do' Quinn said softly. 'I don't mean we should stop the way we act but I want to change the way we are doing it. Stop saying things that are hurtful and that we know are hurful'

'Yeah, you're right.'

'You know I love you Santana and I always will. I am really grateful that we still live together after all these years, even after you could have left you stayed.'

'I love you too Quinn. I do. You're truly my best friend, you always will be and nothing will ever change that.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Santana got up and went to the kitchen to finish putting away the groceries.

'You want a cup?' Santana asked.

'Yeah sure. Thanks.' Quinn got the remote control and put the TV on.

Santana came and sat back down again next to her with two cups of freshly brewed coffee.

* * *

**A/N So what is really up with Brittany? Time will tell ...  
**

**Don't you just love Quinn's and Santana's friendship? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No ownership of Glee or its characters and events. Just my own ideas and original characters.**

**HUGE THANK YOU to my beta TTalks. Go check out her stories.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

_A week later_

Santana was working in her office, tapping away on her keyboard. The story grew from one word and sentence to five chapters. She felt like she was on a roll and didn't want to stop until she absolutely had to.

The hours leapt and suddenly it was dark again. Her eyes started to feel tired so she got ready for bed; just as she was about to fall asleep she thought of Brittany again like she had grown accustomed to do lately. Maybe she should text her and see if she was up for a run tomorrow. Santana grabbed her phone from the nightstand and swiped her thumb across the screen to unlock it and opened the message app to text Brittany.

_'Hey, this is Santana. I'm sorry I haven't texted or called you but I've been busy with work. Just wanted to know if you were up for a run tomorrow some time. You name the time I can make it whenever.' _

Next morning Santana woke up at dawn and groaned internally at herself. She had all the time in the world and her body chose to wake up at the crack of dawn? She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but it was useless. Her body had decided to wake up. She sighed and rolled on to her back, as she yawned and stretched before grabbing her phone from her nightstand to check what time it was. It was almost 6 am, and she hated waking up before at least 8 am. Though now, she smiled. She saw she had a text from Brittany that was timed to after she had fell asleep.

_'A run sounds great. I could meet up around 8 am by the Alice statue if it's okay for you.'_

She texted back an okay she could make that. She put on the alarm again just in case she fell asleep, but she knew she wouldn't. Instead she lay in bed, silent and thinking about Brittany. The woman was still a mystery to Santana and it intrigued her, so much. She fell asleep thinking about Brittany.

Suddenly it was 7:30 am and Santana woke up from the shrill alarm she had on her phone just for occasions like these. She stretched before getting out of bed and ready for her run with Brittany. Just the mere thought of her name had her smiling before shaking her head at herself. This was bad, sort of. She couldn't fall this fast for someone, let alone a stranger like Brittany whom she didn't even know liked women in that way.

She got to the Alice statue right on time and stood there waiting for Brittany. She hoped she would come at least, that she wouldn't stand her up.

At 8.45 am it was clear that Brittany wouldn't show up and Santana felt her shoulders drop and she got sad first but then she got upset and then angry. Why did she do this to her? Why?

She wanted to text her a snarky text but found herself unable to. Maybe she had been held up by something and couldn't make it and her phone died so she couldn't text her. Or maybe something was wrong with Riley after all? Oh god please no, not Riley. Santana got worried now instead.

_'I hope you're okay and that Riley is okay, since you didn't make it to our run.'_

That was all she texted before she went back home.

Quinn was up when she came back, getting ready to leave for work, when she saw Santana enter their apartment with a mopey look on her face.

'What's wrong with you?' she asked.

Santana sat down on the couch, leaning her head back with a slight pout.

'Oh, you didn't see Brittany today did you?'

'No, she stood me up.'

'Wait what? Did you plan a date?'

'No. I texted her last night asking if she wanted to go for a run this morning and this morning I had a text back that said she would meet me by the Alice statue at eight, but she never showed up. I waited for fortyfive minutes before I gave up.'

'Wow. She stood you up.'

'I just hope she's okay and that Riley is okay.' Santana said with a weak, worried voice.

Quinn watched Santana as she closed her eyes briefly before standing up, heading for the shower. Quinn shook her head, smiling. She could hardly believe this side of Santana. It was nice for a change, but she was angry with Brittany for standing her best friend up.

She sighed and went to work, after calling out to Santana that she was leaving.

Santana stood in the shower, letting the water run over her body washing away all the anger and resentment, hoping it would also wash away the worry that was now forming in her but it didn't.

She got dressed in her sweats before getting seated on the couch, turning the TV on to see if there was something interesting enough on there. There wasn't but she left it on anyway, lying down with her phone in her hands. Should she text her again? No. She would wait. There must be a reason Brittany didn't show up and didn't tell her. Santana threw her phone on to the coffee table.

Some hours later, Santana woke up at the sound of the door opening and closing. The TV was still on and it was dark outside.

'You've been on the couch all day Santana?' Quinn asked as she entered the apartment.

'Apparently, I fell asleep' Santana shrugged, checking her phone. She actually had a text from Brittany. Her stomach flipped as she opened it. It was a simple text just saying _'I'm sorry.'_

Santana sighed defeated. She didn't know what to do.

'Santana?'

She looked up and saw Quinn stand in front of her, her brows arched.

'What?'

'Just asking if you're hungry? What? You got a text explaining why she stood you up?'

'No, not exactly, just says that she's sorry.'

'That's it? What the hell is her problem?' Quinn growled.

'Quinn calm down, there's gotta be a reasonable explanation for this.'

'Yeah, like she died or something, noone stands up one of my friends, especially not my best friend.'

'Quinn, seriously calm down, I'm sure she really is sorry and that something happened that she just doesn't want to reveal, at least not yet.' Santana said.

'She better have a really good reason, that's all I'm saying' Quinn grumbled as she sat down next to Santana.

Santana was quiet, but leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder, sighing. Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Quinn once again asked if Santana was hungry. They agreed on ordering take-out. It was late but it wasn't too late to eat.

After dinner, Santana went back to work for a few hours as Quinn went to bed.

_A few days later_

Santana went for her run as usual, the weather was now warm so she only wore a tanktop, sports bra and some short shorts, together with her trusty running sneakers. The sun shone from the clear blue New York sky, but it didn't bother Santana as she wore her darkblue New York Yankees baseball cap to shield her eyes from it.

As she closed in on her usual place she was getting really hot from the sun and the workout. She stopped by the statue, sitting down on a bench while watching the people around her as well as the statue. She knew it by heart now, the way it looked, the way the sunrays beamed off of it, every curve and dip of it. Suddenly a whisp of blond hair caught her eye. She saw it from the corner of her eye so she wasn't sure that it really was her but as she turned her head she spotted the blond she's been worried about for days now. She came running from the opposite direction as Santana watched her. She was wearing similar clothes as herself, a tanktop, sportsbra and some running shorts matched up with a pair of running sneakers and a baseball cap on top of her head, and sunglasses. Would she run past her today too?

Santana sat still, she didn't want to get up. She was still angry at Brittany for standing her up like she did. She had waited for her for almost an hour, and felt like an idiot when she was stood up. This time it was up to Brittany to make contact, if she wanted to.

Brittany got closer and Santana noticed she started to hesitantly slow down and knew that she had seen her. Brittany gets closer and closer but doesn't seem to stop. Instead she waves at Santana before continuing on her run. Santana sighs but waves back, smiling even though it doesn't reach her eyes or makes her dimples pop.

Santana got back home and just as she opened the door to enter her apartment her phone went off, signalling she got a text message. She got her phone out and saw that it was from Brittany. She opened it hesitantly and read it. _'Hi, I'm sorry I didn't stop but I was in a hurry to get home to relieve the babysitter. I had promised to be home on time so she could leave for an appointment she had.'_

Santana smiled at her effort even though she saw right through it. Brittany was lying, she was hiding something from Santana, and she didn't like it at all. It actually hurt that Brittany lied to her. She sighed but tried to let it slide as she typed a reply. _'Maybe next time.'_

Santana sat down on the couch, leaning back to rest her eyes a little bit before she hit the shower. Suddenly she woke up by Quinn entering their apartment. She was still holding her phone, and saw she had a new text message, from Brittany. _'I hope you're not mad. You sounded mad just now.' _

Santana smiled a lopsided smile as Quinn sat down next to her on the couch.

'You stink. Why are you sitting there like a stinking clown?'

'Watch it Lucy. I am not a clown. And I fell asleep apparently again before I could hit the shower after my run.'

'You Satan, hit the shower. Now.' Quinn pushed Santana to get her to stand up and as she did, she slapped her butt to get her moving.

'I didn't know you were into kinky stuff Lucy' Santana said, winking over her shoulder at Quinn.

'In your dreams bitch.'

Santana laughed as she headed for the showers, for now forgetting about the text message.

Quinn smiled at her friend. She knew she was hurting from this Brittany thing and she wanted to tell that girl a piece of her mind but she couldn't, for one she only had a description of Brittany, and she didn't know where she worked or where she hung out or lived. Secondly, Santana would probably kill her if she did or said something to the blond. She sighed and went to bed. It was getting late.

_Another week later_

The weather was getting increasingly warmer and for it being May, it was actually scorching hot. Santana was wearing as little as possible whether she sat working or was outside doing her runs or errands.

Her editor wanted her book to be finished soon so they could print it and advertise it in time for the summer. She was nearly finished, but she wasn't quite pleased with it though she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

'Okay Satan. I know you don't need much clothes, but I do not need or want to see you naked so put on some clothes.'

Quinn had got off work earlier today as she needed an afternoon off. Santana rolled her eyes but didn't do as she was told. Besides she did wear clothes, she was wearing a tank top and some shorts..

'What are you doing home bitch? Shouldn't you work at the coffeeshop?'

'Yeah but it's too hot for that, noone's coming in to buy any hot things so I got off for the day.'

'So noone bought you huh?'

'Shut up you bitch. I do not sell at joints like that shithole. Street corner? Maybe. Coffee shops no.'

Quinn was seated on the couch, fanning herself with a paper she held in her hands.

'So, you've heard anything from Brittany?'

'No. Not since she texted, asking if I was mad at her.'

'I hope you replied with a yes.'

'Quinn! No. I did not. I didn't reply at all.'

'Good. Make her sweat a little.'

'Quinn! God you can be such a little bitch sometimes.' Santana swatted her friend's arm.

'Ouch, what the hell Santana? I'm just pissed off at her for standing my friend up and then acting like it doesn't matter.'

'Does it occur to you that she might have a good reason?'

'Yes, but I have yet to see one.'

Santana sighed and sat down and leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder.

'Quinn please, You're not helping.'

'I know, I know. I'm sorry Santana. I just hate to see you so confused and hurting. Just text her back, you know you want to.'

'You just said it was good that I haven't texted her back and now you tell me to text her?'

'Yeah, it's been what .. a week? It's time.'

'Alright alright' Santana sighed and picked up her phone to text.

_'Hi. I'm sorry I haven't texted you back. I've been busy.'_

She had hardly time to press send before she had a reply.

_'Santana! Finally. I started getting worried.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Well you didn't return my last text.'_

_'Yeah, so?'_

_'Just .. don't do that again. Please?' _

_'Why not?'_

_'I just .. please don't?!'_

_'Alright.'_

'Earth to Santana' Quinn's voice was heard through Santana's dreamworld she had slipped into while texting with Brittany.

'Huh?'

'There you are. I was wondering if you're hungry?'

'Um .. yeah I could eat. Though nothing heavy. It's so hot.'

'Agreed.'

_A couple of days later_

'Santana?' a familiar voice was calling her name but she barely heard it over the music in her earbuds she had in.

'Santana?' the voice was a little louder this time and now Santana heard it.

She slowed down took the earbuds out, looking around and spotted the source and instantly smiled.

'Hi Brittany' she waved towards the blond.

Brittany came towards her, stopping in front of her, smiling.

'Hi.'

'How're you doing?' Santana asked.

'Oh, I'm doing better now, what about you?' was the answer.

'That's good. I'm good too.'

'Good. So I see you're out running, mind if I tag along?'

'Not at all.'

The pair started running together, pretty much in silence. It went on like that for about twenty minutes before Santana felt the need to say something.

'Brittany, what happened? Have I done something to offend or upset you?'

The pair slowed down into a final stop by a group of trees and in front of that was a bench. Brittany sighed and went to sit down on the bench, gesturing for Santana to sit down as well.

'Look Santana. I'm sorry but sometimes things happen and I can't always stop and say hi to you.'

'I'm not asking you to stop your whole life to say hi to me. But when we decide on running together and I am being stood up, it upsets me. Especially since I'd been looking forward to it.'

'I don't know what you want me to say Santana.'

'I don't know either, but I just want to know if I'm wasting my time.'

'Wasting your time? With what?'

'You.'

* * *

_A\N Okay, things are starting to happen ... maybe. What will happen now? How will Britt respond? Santana?_

_R&R Please, but no flames. _


End file.
